


A difficult full moon

by purplelapislazuli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelapislazuli/pseuds/purplelapislazuli
Summary: La primera noche de luna llena en Grimmauld Place es especialmente dura pero Sirius, por primera vez en 12 años, estará allí para ayudar a Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	A difficult full moon

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno… Escribí este fic a inicios de 2018. La verdad es que no imaginé que acabaría escribiendo un Wolfstar, a pesar de que es mi ship favorito ya que tengo varias ideas para hacer Drarrys. Pero soñé que escribía este fic, basado en esta imagen (upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/160873155257/grimmauld-place-after-an-unsafe-full-moon-spring), y mi hermana me convenció para hacerlo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Se tropezó con los escalones pero consiguió llegar a Grimmauld Place a tiempo. Con un suspiro, pues allí no había nadie y podría transformarse con tranquilidad, se dejó caer en el suelo de la entrada. Sin embargo, unos pasos le alertaron.

—¿Rem? ¿Eres tú?

Al instante todo su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Sirius? ¿Qué hacía Sirius allí? Pero inmediatamente se dio un golpe mental. Era su casa, _vivía allí_ y Dumbledore le había ordenado que se quedase y no saliese bajo ningún concepto. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse lo más rápido posible pero Sirius apareció con una sonrisa.

—Veo que has conseguido llegar. Venga, vente a la cocina que te preparo un chocolate caliente…

Pero Remus, ya de pie, tenso, respondió

—N-no, si en realidad yo me iba…—Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, maldita sea, la luna llena acababa de salir.

—No seas tonto, es tarde y…—Paró de hablar al ver a Remus caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. —Moony, ¿estás bien?

—Ma-márchate, es luna llena. —Murmuró entre dientes.

—¡No! —El moreno se agachó a su lado. —Está bien, Remus, puedes transformarte aquí, yo te acompañaré y Buckbeak está bien encerrado en su cuarto.

—¿…Bu-Buckbeak? —Mierda, se había olvidado también del hipogrifo y como se pelease con él… la cosa acabaría bastante mal. —Me-me marcho…

—De eso nada—Sirius hablaba en tono serio. —No vas a volver a pasar otra luna llena solo. —Fue a alzarle el rostro, pues Remus estaba a cuatro patas y miraba al suelo, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos grises del animago, pero se encontró con que sus suaves rasgos se estaban transformando en los de un lobo. Apretó los labios y sacó su varita, murmuró un hechizo que hizo desaparecer la ropa del licántropo para que no se le rompiese (y que habían usado muy a menudo antes para temas más… calientes). Consiguió guardarla en un cajón alto justo antes de volverse y encontrarse cara a cara con un lobo que ya conocía, pero que ahora era mucho más grande y feroz. Y no parecía contento de verlo. Cuando dicho lobo se abalanzó hacia él, se transformó en un perro de gigantesco pelazo negro.

Esa luna no fue fácil.

El lobo no se tomó demasiado bien que aquel perro con quien solía jugar se hubiese marchado 12 años para luego volver de repente. Estaba muy agresivo y Sirius daba gracias a que la casa fuese inmensa y no le gustase nada porque la cantidad de destrozo fue apoteósica. Se encargó de alejarle del cuarto de Buckbeak, aunque este ya les había sentido y oído y también quería participar en la fiesta. También procuró que no entrase en zonas de la casa que todavía no habían limpiado, no sea que hubiese allí algún bicho aún más peligroso. Hubo ladridos, aullidos, mordiscos y zarpazos durante lo que parecía una noche eterna y, aunque Padfoot intentaba que el lobo descargase su furia contra él y la casa, no pudo evitar que empezase a herirse a sí mismo también.

Por fin, lentamente el sol se fue haciendo paso y, con él, la mañana llegó, dejando al lobo debilitado hasta convertirse en humano de nuevo. Padfoot se quedó a su lado, también descansando un poco y lamiéndose las heridas hasta que oyó un gemido. Se transformó en humano y fue a por su varita. Cuando volvió, Remus seguía en el suelo, desnudo, herido y debilitado pero poco a poco recobraba la consciencia. Se agachó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla.

—Moony…—Susurró. —Necesito que te levantes…

El aludido soltó un gemido como respuesta y Sirius suspiró. Con cuidado, ya que tenía heridas profundas, le levantó del suelo y le llevó hasta el baño en brazos. Allí llenó la bañera de agua, jabón y utilizó también hechizos calmantes.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió con Remus en la bañera, sentándose y dejando que se apoyase en su pecho. Sintió cómo, tanto su cuerpo como el de su compañero, se relajaban con el contacto tibio del agua. Escuchó la respiración pausada de Remus que, o bien había vuelto a caer en la inconsciencia, o bien se había quedado dormido, profundamente agotado. Depositó un suave beso en su pelo y le abrazó con fuerza. No pasaba un día en el que no se arrepintiera de haberle dejado solo durante tantos años, sin nadie en quien confiar ni con quien pasar las noches de luna llena. En Azkabán pensaba continuamente en él y, a pesar de que odiaba el hecho de que probablemente pensase que era un traidor, sabía que Remus era fuerte y podría seguir adelante, tal y como había hecho. Le acarició con suavidad, admirando la fortaleza y resiliencia del hombre que amaba y que tanto había sufrido hasta que un suspiro le despertó de su ensoñamiento. Remus se removió intranquilo y Sirius decidió que era hora de limpiar las heridas antes de cerrarlas. Con sumo cuidado, pasó la esponja por su cuerpo, lavándolo y mimándolo. Algunas heridas escocían porque Remus se tensaba cuando las rozaba pero poco a poco, limpió todas. Con la varita, las terminó de curar y cerrar y sintió cómo el castaño volvía a suspirar, aliviado, y se relajaba. Él también se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad y, sin dejar de abrazarle, le empezó a acariciar y a susurrar palabras bonitas. Palabras que llevaban años en su garganta, incapaces de salir por vergüenza, confinamiento o temor. Palabras que por fin salían de sus labios, llenas de ternura y promesas y, aunque no sabía si Remus estaba escuchando o si se acordaría más tarde, las dijo igualmente. Esa madrugada le contó cosas por las que había pasado en Azkabán, pensamientos y sentimientos que había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser para que los dementores y su desaliento nunca llegasen a ellas, lo que sintió cuando volvió a verle por primera vez en 12 años, lo que sentía ahora, lo que pretendía hacer a partir de ahora…

—Cuidar de Harry y de ti son mis prioridades. —Murmuraba—Ahora me doy cuenta. No debí de ir tras Peter sino quedarme a vuestro lado. —Suspiró. —Por eso ahora quiero quedarme contigo y ayudar en todo lo posible. Quiero volver a amarte y, si me dejas, mimarte y consentirte. Sé que no te merezco pero me gustaría que me dieses una segunda oportunidad para que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

Siguió hablando y susurrando, sin despegarse de su cuerpo pero, cuando empezaron a arrugársele los dedos, decidió que era hora de irse a la cama.

—Moony…—El aludido respondió moviendo la cabeza.— Vamos a levantarnos.

Con cuidado y poco a poco se levantaron y salieron de la bañera. Remus estaba todavía medio dormido y Sirius pudo arroparle con una mullida toalla. Le secó con cuidado y cuando ya estaban listos, le cogió y le llevó hacia la cama de matrimonio. Le arropó con cariño y se tumbó junto a él, suspirando. Le había echado mucho de menos. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, le volvió a abrazar y depositar un beso en la frente.

Remus despertó poco a poco pero nada más empezar a retomar la consciencia el dolor volvió. Como si mil agujas se clavasen en su piel y ardiesen, incrustándose en lo más profundo de su ser y recordándole lo horrible que había sido esa luna llena. Ni siquiera conseguía organizar sus pensamientos. Se intentó mover pero las heridas escocían y ni siquiera se atrevió a contarlas ni a mirar si estaban bien. Como si tuviese que quitar una gran masa de telarañas, poco a poco, empezó a recoger fragmentos de la pasada noche. Se acordaba de llegar a duras penas a Grimmauld Place y cómo le había dicho a Sirius que se marchase, pero él había insistido en acompañarle en la luna llena, en que todo estaría bien… Sirius… Giró la cabeza y allí se encontró al animago, apaciblemente dormido, la cara girada hacia él y un brazo extendido en lo que no llegaba a ser del todo un abrazo. Sonrió al verle pero en seguida empezó a fruncir el ceño. No tenía camiseta, de hecho, Remus se encontraba desnudo y dedujo que Sirius también debía estarlo, pero lo que le hizo preocuparse fueron unas pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo. Al parecer el lobo no se había alegrado demasiado de verlo y le había atacado. Cerró los ojos e intentó recuperar algo más de memoria pero todo era una vorágine negra. De repente apareció un susurro en su mente, era como el correr del agua o como una voz melodiosa, recordó relajarse y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad, recordó estar medio tumbado y unos brazos rodeándole con fuerza, no dejándole marchar. Abrió los ojos y miró con cariño a Sirius. Lo más seguro era que hubiese limpiado y lavado las heridas, ya que eran profundas, lo podía notar, y le hubiese llevado a la cama. Consiguió recordar unas pocas palabras que le debió haber dicho el moreno, como “Nunca te voy a volver a dejar solo, te cuidaré y protegeré hasta que muera” o “Te amo”. Acarició con suavidad su mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa pero no pudo evitar volver a rememorar la primera noche de luna llena hacía 12 años. Había sido, sin duda, la peor de todas. Después de enterarse de la muerte de James, Lily y Peter y saber que el culpable de todo había sido Sirius sintió cómo se desgarraba por dentro. No podía ser. Era imposible. La persona que más amaba en el mundo, con quien compartía su vida y los momentos más felices, había traicionado y asesinado a sus amigos. A James, su hermano. Imposible. Habló con Dumbledore, con Hagrid, con el Minisro e intentó hablar con Sirius pero no le dejaron. Todos aseguraban con tristeza que había sido él. Pero Remus no podía concebir tal cosa, no podía aceptarlo y se reprochaba a sí mismo no haber estado él esa noche; esa noche, que era luna llena y por eso no fue a visitarles, por eso se enteró de todo cuando era el día del juicio de Sirius. Había llorado y gritado hasta quedarse afónico y vacío por dentro, toda la gente más importante de su vida se había esfumado de un plumazo y se había vuelto a quedar solo. Las lunas llenas fueron cada vez peores mientras se intentaba auto convencer de que si Sirius había matado a todos, quizás su amor hacia él también había sido fingido, todo un plan, y que debía odiarle por eso. Pero no podía. Y se aborrecía a sí mismo por ello. Muchas noches deseó que, el lobo, furioso, en un arrebato, cortase demasiado profundo, o en un determinado sitio para así acabar con su vida. Pero no lo hacía, tenía instinto de supervivencia y, a pesar de acabar completamente roto, el lobo lo mantenía con vida.

No sabía que se había puesto a llorar hasta que una suave mano limpió su mojada mejilla, sobresaltándolo. Sirius le miraba con tristeza.

—Lo siento tanto…—Susurró, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente. Remus tan solo ahogó un sollozo y atrapó la mano que le acariciaba.

—Debí haber confiado en ti y saber que tú no lo hiciste—. Dijo mientras negaba ligeramente la cabeza. Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso. No fue tu culpa y lo sabes. — Remus iba a replicar cuando el moreno añadió. —Además, ahora eso no importa. Lo único importante es que estoy aquí, contigo, y no me pienso marchar a ningún lado. Esta vez no. Nadie, ¿me oyes?, nadie nos va a volver a separar y seguiré acompañándote en todas las lunas llenas que quedan— El castaño soltó una risita nerviosa, todavía con los ojos aguados. —Lo único que hacía allí dentro era pensar en ti y ahora que por fin estamos juntos no pienso volver a separarme. — Una lágrima caía de su rostro. —Te amo, Remus J. Lupin, y nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo—.

El aludido tenía la garganta atorada así que, lo que hizo fue abalanzarse hacia él para capturar sus labios en lo que, esperaba, fuese un beso que respondiese y le dejase claro que sentía lo mismo. El beso sorprendió a Sirius, que tras 12 años sin contacto físico con humanos, se había olvidado de cómo eran, pero no tardó en recordar esos labios que había recorrido mil veces y, tras el sobresalto inicial, entreabrió la boca para que sus lenguas se reencontrasen. Fue como si llevasen toda una vida sin verse y, a la vez, nunca se hubiesen separado del todo. Fue pasión, anhelo y cariño.

—Te he echado de menos—. Susurró Remus en sus labios.

—Yo también—. Respondió Sirius mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Y, por primera vez en 12 años, tras una difícil luna llena, todo estaba bien.


End file.
